L'apprentissage de l'amour
by mimidb
Summary: que voulez vous ? il faut lire la fanfic


Michaela pouvaient entendre Sully se déplacer en bas, verrouiller les portes et éteindre les lampes. Elle était déjà dans le lit, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Cette après-midi avait été si passionnante. Entre elle et Sully qui avaient pris Otis James, le manager de l'Équipe de Base-ball américaine, à son propre jeu et la joie de vivre de cet exploit. L'équipe de base-ball de la ville avait en réalité battu une équipe de professionnel! Chacun savait que la victoire de l'équipe de Colorado Springs n'a pas eu aucun rapport avec les compétences, mais cela n'en a pas moins diminué le plaisir. Sully avait suggéré d'employer Nuage Dansant comme coureur remplaçant. Même Colleen avait participé quand l'équipe a eu besoin d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle était peu disposée à faire. Ensemble avec les citadins ils avaient réussi à faire quelque chose que personne (particulièrement Preston Lodge III) n'avait jamais pensé possible! Après les célébrations de la victoire au café de Grâce, la famille étaient retourné à la maison, fatiguée et incapable d'arrêter de parler et rire des événements du jour. Même Sully, d'habitude très peu bavard, avaient de tout coeur ri et bavardé avec la famille. Les enfants étaient allés se coucher à contre coeur il y a un petit moment, et s'étaient endormi aussitôt. Mais l'excitation d'aujourd'hui semblé être restée avec Michaela et Sully s'en aperçu en entrant dans leur chambre à coucher. Leur chambre à coucher! Cela semblait toujours étrange pour elle. Ils étaient mariés depuis seulement quelques semaines et il y avait encore tant de choses à s'habituer, tant de sentiments à explorer, tant à apprendre de Sully et d'elle-même. Depuis leur nuit de noces où elle l'a tant aimé et où il avait été si patient avec elle, elle hésitait toujours et était un peu timide pour exprimer ses sentiments et se détendre quand il voulait être avec elle. Cette seule pensée ma fit rougir. Sa mère appelait cela "le devoir conjugal" et ce fut d'abord ce qu'elle pensait également, mais récemment, elle avait découvert de nouveaux sentiments qui lui semblaient bien loin de son premier jugement. Parfois quand elle le regardait, son coeur s'emballait. Bien sûr c'était arrivé dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais ce sentiment était différent aujourd'hui. Maintenant, elle avait besoin d'être avec lui mais surtout d' être seule avec lui. Pendant le match de base-ball, elle avait ressenti le désir de l'étreindre et de le toucher ou de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener quelque part pour qu'ils puissent être seuls. Elle a été embarrassée par ces sentiments. Ni sa mère ni Dorothy n'avaient jamais mentionné que cela faisait partie de l'amour avec un homme. Et maintenant, qu'est ce que Sully penserait s'il savait ses pensées? Enfin elle l'a entendu monter l'escalier. Elle a écouté comment il a ouvert les portes de Brian et ensuite Colleen pour vérifier si tout allait bien avant de venir vers leur chambre. Elle a aimé ce nouveau côté de son mari en " père soucieux de ses enfants ". Elle a essayé de contrôler le sourire idiot sur son visage lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte et a pensé qu'elle avait réussi, mais le sourire de Sully et le doux baiser qu'il lui a donné lui ont fait comprendre le contraire ! "Je ne m' attendais pas à ce que vous soyez déjà au lit," a-t-il dit tranquillement, en se redressant et en la fixant. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur d'elle, et lire ses pensées et à l'heure actuelle elle préférait qu'il ne puisse pas! "Bien ...j'ai pensé que je serais fatiguée ...... mais je ne le suis pas " elle a balbutié. Il a simplement souri avec ce sourire spécial qu'il réserve seulement pour elle. Alors, comme il a ôté sa chemise , Michaela a remarqué que Sully avaient des douleurs. "Tu vas bien ? a t-elle demandé. "Oh ... Je suis juste un peu raide suite à ma rencontre avec Otis" a-t-il dit. Michaela s'est levé et s'est approché de lui. "Où as tu mal ?" a t-elle demandé, adoptant la voix du docteur et les manières. "Ne t'inquiète pas Michaela. Le repos d'une bonne nuit et tout ira mieux" a t-il répondu en se déplaçant vers le lit. Michaela s'est rapproché de lui et doucement, a frotté ses doigts à travers ses épaules nues, ensuite à sa taille. Sully a tremblé, sans que Michaela soit inconsciente de la raison réelle. "Tu as quelques écorchures sur le côté," a-t-elle dit doucement. Rapidement, Michaela sorti sa sacoche de médecin et une petite bouteille. "Tu devrais enlever ta chemise pour que je puisse nettoyer ces écorchures," a dit Michaela, essayant de tenir sa voix stable. Souillez lui a souri quand il a lentement ôté sa chemise de nuit et s'est allongé au milieu du lit. Tout le temps Michaela a baissé les yeux, trois décennies de restrictions et des inhibitions lui disant qu'elle ne doit pas aimer la vue de son mari nu dans la lumière de la lampe. Elle a docilement tiré les couvertures sur lui à la taille et a ensuite tourné son attention aux écorchures sur son côté. Elle leur a tendrement appliqué une crème calmante tandis que Sully s'est secrètement abandonné à son contact. Il a tourné sa tête pour lui sourire, la remerciant silencieusement pour son intérêt. Elle lui a rendu son sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est?" a t-il demandé, en regardant ce que Michaela tenait dans ses mains "Mmmm, odeurs agréables." "C'est un ......... une huile ......... .." a expliqué Michaela. Elle lui a souri timidement. "J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te soulager si je massais tes épaules endolories et ton dos. Sully l'a observé quand elle a versé quelque chose du liquide dans la paume de sa main. Elle a alors frotté l'huile dans l'autre paume et frotter ses mains avant de masser ses épaules. D'abord, ses mains étaient ceux d'un docteur, pétrissant les muscles, massant avec rigidité. Puis ses mouvements ont commencé à changer subtilement. Ils sont devenus tendres, caressant doucement son cou, puis ses épaules et se déplaçant lentement et sensuellement en bas de son dos. Sully a jeté un coup d'oeil vers Michaela. Elle a semblé être dans un monde à elle, un regard lointain dans ses yeux. Il a décidé de fermer les yeux et d' apprécier la sensation malgré qu'il était incertain de savoir combien de temps il serait capable de rester coucher immobile et de ne pas répondre! Michaela a cru que Sully s'était endormi et a cessé le doux massage, mais ses mains sont restées sur son dos, juste momentanément , elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher, et d'explorer. Ses doigts ont commencé à tendrement tracer le contour de son corps, définissant les muscles, commençant au cou et déplaçant si lentement en bas, ses doigts comme des papillons sur sa peau. Comme elle a atteint sa taille et les couvertures qui fournissaient une barrière de la moitié inférieure de son corps. Son besoin de connaître Sully mieux lui a fait surmonter ses doutes et elle a lentement et doucement glissé les couvertures en bas et a continué ses explorations employant juste ses bouts de doigt. Sully maintenant était certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester sans répondre aux caresses de Michaela. Il a gémi doucement et s'est tordu luxueusement contre ses mains, a ensuite ouvert ses yeux pour la regarder fixement. Elle a immédiatement retiré ses mains dans l'embarras et a détourné la tête, en serrant sa lèvre entre ses dents. " J'ai pensé que tu étais endormi," a t-elle murmuré. "Je ne dormais pas ! ' ......, mais j'étais persuadé de rêver !'," a t-il chuchoté. Michaela était entièrement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui. Michaela commençait à se lever. " Michaela ...... s'il te plaît. Les muscles dans mes épaules sont encore très tendus," il l'a priée tout en se retournant lentement sur le dos. Elle s'est installée, lui a souri timidement et l'a massé de nouveau, voulant prolonger le contact doux, le désir de lui montrer de cette façon simple combien elle l' aime. Il n'avait certainement jamais éprouvé rien d'aussi excitant auparavant. Il ne pouvait rester plus ainsi, il s'est assis lentement et a doucement placé ses mains sur les épaules de Michaela et lui a donné un baiser calme auquel elle a répondu sans hésitation. Elle s'est penchée avec impatience vers lui, les yeux fermés. Tout en l'attirant sur le lit, il a commencé à la caresser en lui disant : " Maintenant c'est à ton tour. " Les yeux de Michaela se sont soudainement ouverts, anxieux. Alors il a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit qu'il a lentement enlevée sur sa tête. Elle n'a pas essayé de l'arrêter, se déplaçant au lieu de cela afin de lui rendre la tâche plus facile à accomplir. Il s'est étendu et a versé de l'huile dans la paume de sa main. Comme elle l'avaient fait, il a commencé à frotter les muscles dans son cou, épaules changeant graduellement ses gestes pour un massage plus sensuel. Michaela s'est rappelée alors le jour où Sully lui avait lavé le dos et la nuque dans les bois. Sully sentait qu'elle était tendue d'abord, mais comme il a continué cette tension s'est graduellement soulagée et elle s'est détendue. Après un moment il l'a doucement amenée à se retourner et de nouveau sa nervosité est recenue, non seulement à cause de ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais aussi à cause de sa nudité totale à son regard fixe. Elle s'est souvenue comment elle avait été troublé par la vue de Sully dans la lumière de la lampe. Elle a fermé les yeux et a respiré à fond, désirant de nouveau se détendre et apprécier les sentiments que son mari engendrait. Comme il a continué les caresses de ses épaules et cou et a ensuite commencé à lentement traîner ses bouts du doigt plus bas entre ses seins jusqu'à son estomac plat sa nervosité a en effet reculé mais a été remplacé d'une sensation avec laquelle elle n'était pas familière. Elle a gémi et a soudainement saisi les mains de Sully pour les tenir contre elle. Son souffle venait dans des halètements courts et ses yeux sont restés fermés, de peur de ce que Sully pourraient voir en eux si elle devait les ouvrir pour le chercher. Il a penché en avant et sa bouche est venue tendrement embrasser le sien. Ses bras ont encercler ses épaules huilées, se blottissant contre sa peau huilée, ajoutant une nouvelle dimension et sentant cette exploration sensuelle. Elle a répondu à son baiser en l'embrassant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec des gémissements, des soupirs et des murmures, elle a à peine remarqué quand il est entré en elle. Il s'est déplacé avec rythme sur elle, dans une danse d'amour passionnée, Michaela murmura le nom de son mari. Sully s'est doucement roulé sur le côté du lit l'entraînant avec lui, sa tête venant se reposer sur sa poitrine, son corps toujours tremblant dans ses bras. Ils sont restés couchés ensemble comme ça pendant un long moment, chaque capable de sentir le martèlement du coeur de l'autre et la respiration lourde de chacun contre leur peau. Sully s'est penché pour embrasser le front de sa femme pui il a pris sa main entre ses lèvres. Il a eu besoin de la remercier pour ce qu'elle lui venait de donner car pour la première fois elle s'était totalement donné à lui, inconditionnellement rien n'avait été retenu, aucune partie d'elle n'avait été tenue cachée de lui. Il a doucement soulevé le visage de Michaela pour qu'il puisse lui montrer combien il l'a aimée et combien il a aimé ce qui venait d'arriver entre eux. Mais il a rencontré une résistance. Elle a tenu son cou rigide et a tenu ses yeux baissés comme si elle essayait de contrôler ses pensées et sentiments, revenant à la réalité et à ses doutes habituels. Sully fut étonné. "Michaela ?" "Michaela ? Regarde-moi ...... s'il te plaît," dit il en caressant doucement son dos. Elle n'a toujours pas levé la tête, elle restait toujours contre lui, caressant inconsciemment sa poitrine avec ses bouts de doigts. Pourquoi elle ne le regarderait pas ? Il a essayé de nouveau. "Michaela. Dis-moi." Il y a eu un long silence et ensuite elle a chuchoté d'une voix qu'il pouvait à peine entendre, "je suis désolée." Désolée ? ...... désolée pour quoi ?" "Pour ......... pour ce moment. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait ........ Je suis ...... désolée" elle a balbutié, embarrassée par son comportement et manque de contrôle. "Michaela!". Avec toute l'intensité et la sincérité qu'il pouvait rassembler il a répondu. "Désolée ?! Michaela ... .. les hommes aiment qu'une femme se comporte comme tu l'as fait. Michaela l'observait dans la crainte. " Tu crois que c'est bien?" "Oh oui !" "Mais les contacts ......... les sons ...... les cris ...... et si Brian ou Colleen nous ont entendu ? "Michaela je suis sûr que Brian et Colleen n'ont pas entendu, j'ai fait des murs épais !" Michaela a rougi mais Sully l'a serré et elle a chuchoté, "Merci. Tu dois te demander ce qui t'a rpis de m'épouser parfois ! Maintenant c'était son tour pour sourire. Elle s'est soulevée pour l'embrasser affectueusement et a ensuite essayé d'expliquer d'une voix pleine d'étonnement, "je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être ainsi ... .. que cela puisse être comme ça entre toi et moi. Peut-être la prochaine fois écouterais je mon cœur plutôt que ... .. de penser à ma famille ." Avant de s'endormir, Michaela repensa à cette fois dans la clinique où Sully lui avait dit qu'il y a des choses que les livres n'apprennent pas, maintenant elle sait de quoi il parlait et ce qu'il voulait dire. Sully l'a regardé avec étonnement. Il ne pourrait jamais la comprendre. Il a soupiré doucement, a embrassé son front et l'a attirée un peu plus près et plus confortablement contre lui et s'est ensuite assoupi au pays des rêves d'une belle femme avec les longs cheveux cuivrés et les mains douces.


End file.
